


Rule the School

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Summer’s over and the First Order group is back together.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma
Kudos: 3





	Rule the School

Ben eagerly walked through the doors to Crait Middle School. It had been a fun summer, but he couldn’t wait to see his friends again. Spotting them in the corner, he ran over.

“Hey Hux, hey Phasma,” he greeted, “long time no- eww do you really have to do that in public?”

While he had missed his friends from ‘The First Order,’ or so they called themselves, he had not missed Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma’s relationship. Especially when he walked right into them kissing like that.

“Oh, hey Ben,” Arm said a little sheepishly, pulling away. “Ready for the First Order to rule this galaxy?”

“Definitely,” he agreed, “as long as you two stop doing that right in front of me!”

“No promises,” Gwen teased, grinning sweetly.

“I hate you guys.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Arm complained. “Come on, we’re going to be late for the first class of the school year.”

”We’re coming, we’re coming.”

As the bell rang, the First Order wove through the crowded halls. Somehow, Arm and Gwen managed to keep their hands linked the whole time.

Ben rolled his eyes.  _It’s good to be back_.


End file.
